


How do you feel

by azuhafang



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuhafang/pseuds/azuhafang
Summary: A short conversation.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	How do you feel

Hank: How do you feel all the things, Connor?

Connor: I don't. Machines feel nothing.

Hank: ...

Connor: But I can simulate all the corresponding reactions if you want, Lieutenent.

Hank: Fucking androids.

Connor: *Sad*

Hank: Woah... hey... don't you fool me with those fucking programs!

Connor: I didn't... ?

Hank: ...

Hank: Come here you silly android. *hugs*

Connor: ... Lieutenent? *being hugged*

Hank: I'm gonna be crazy. Let's try this again: how do this make you feel?

Connor: I'm not sure, but I guess it's... embarrased?

Hank: ... *Releases Connor* *Feeling embarrased*

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing English.. Not sure if everything's right


End file.
